Haz visto demasiado Kuroshitsuji cuando
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: solo es una lista con los puntos que uno podria hacer despues de ver mucho la serie ojo si se parece a la realidad solo es coincidencia
1. Chapter 1

antes de pasar a la lista les recuerdo que esto solo es por diversion y que Kuroshitsuji es de sus autores

(nota: cualquier parecido con la realidad solo es coincidencia)

* * *

><p>1.-Te dicen Sebastián por que 8 de cada 10 sirvientas te prefieren xD<p>

2.-Utilizas un parche en uno de tus ojos porque tú dices que tapas la marca de tu contrato (aunque en realidad te picaste un ojo)

3.-El travestirte no es una meta en tu vida, solo un método para conseguir lo que quieres

4.-Te dicen Ciel porque ni bañare solito puedes

5.-Le cuentas a tus amigos que tus padres murieron en un incendio y que asesinaron a tu hermano menor(aunque después tus papás te mandan al psicólogo ya que están preocupados por ti, además de que eres hijo único)

6.-Dices que vives en una gran mansión y eres atendido por 4 ó 5 sirvientes (cuando todos saben que en realidad vives en una de las casitas del infonavid)

7.-A cualquier chico guapo que vez lo persigues ya que lo quieres besar (pobre de ti si eres un chico, pues te tachan de gay)

8.-A tu tía que se pinta el cabello la llamas asesina y a tu primo que usa lentes lo cuidas todo el tiempo ya que, según tú, él se quiere suicidar

9.-Te pones una peluca rubia y la adornas con muchos listones para después salir y presumir que eres la novia de un conde

10.-Todo lo que cocinas termina carbonizado

11.-dices que cuando seas grande serás un enterrador (aunque te de miedo entrar a un panteón)

12.-Incendias las plantas de tu mamá con tu lanzallamas (encendedor) y luego le hechas la culpa a tu perro (no importa si las plantas son de plástico y ni siquiera de tu mamá sino de la vecina que a todos les cae mal, o si tu mascota no es un perro sino un perico)

13.-Cada que vez a un gato en la calle lo agarras y repites "esponjosito" mientras juegas con él

14.-Dices que amas a los gatos, pero que los perros te aman a ti

15.-Al chico serio y de lentes de tu salón lo llamas "Claude Faustus" (aunque te repita que se llama Juan y que si le vuelves a decir así te golpeara)

16.-Cada que haces una cosa mal te quieres suicidar (sobra decir que tus papás están pensando en desheredarte, pero no lo hacen por sentir compasión por ti. . o miedo quizás)

17.-Te pones a cantar a todo volumen los opening y ending en japonés y tus padres piensan que cambiaste de religión

18.- Rayas todas las paredes de tu cuarto con los símbolos de los contratos y los emblemas de los Phantomhive y los Trancy (tus padres ahora están seguros que no eres de su religión y que andas en algo "raro"

19.-Cuand te preguntan tus planes a futuro tu respondes: completaré mi venganza y le daré mi alma a mi mayordomo demoniaco

20.-Tus padres mandan llamar a un sacerdote para que te ayude y tu les juras y perjuras que tu alma no se puede salvar por que ya la haz vendido

21.-Siempre cargas un resortera contigo diciendo que eres un francotirador (ya que tus padres te quitaron tu rifle de juguete alegando con que es muy peligroso para ti)

22.- Dices que las aves son tus únicas amigas ya que te acompañaron en tu encierro

23.-Te pones todos los días dos pasadores rojos o rosas en tu cabello, los cuales ocultas bajo tu "discreto" sombrero de paja (pobre de ti si eres hombre, pues te llaman afeminado)

24.-Te pones lentes y eres torpe (existen dos razones: una es que así eres con o sin ellos, y la otra es que no los necesitas)

25.-A tu abuelo lo llamas Takana-san pues lo único que lo ves hacer es tomar té, dormir y raras veces hablar

26.-A la chica albina de tu salón la acusas de haber matado a tus padres (los cuales te temen y te quieren lo mas lejos de ellos)

27.-Al chico afeminado de tu salón lo llamas Grell-san

28.-Cuando no consigues lo que quieres llamas a Claude y a Hana(ahora tus padres piensan seriamente en que deberías ir al manicomio, después de todo hasta amigos imaginarios tienes)

29.-Dices ser un sirviente demoniaco cuando ni siquiera tiendes tu propia cama

30.-Te obsesionaste tanto con la serie que comenzaste tu propio haz visto demasiado Kuroshitsuji cuando. . . .

* * *

><p>Bueno esta idea fue de mi amiga Cecy y la terminamos en 3 clases (lo cual explica el por que no pusimos mucha atención a las mismas)<p>

recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias pàra otros puntos y tambien criticas constructivas. . .

sin mas que decir se despide Kaname Lin-chan

sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok esta parte de la lista tiene los puntos que ustedes han dejado en los comentarios espero os gusten mucho porque a mí me encantaron! xD

1.- Aunque no seas de tomar té, te compras/tomas Earl Grey solo porque fue el primer Té que Ciel tomo

2.- Le hinchas tanto a tu mamá para que te haga los postres que Sebastián hace que ya te ignora automáticamente

3.- Cuando no tenes ganas de levantarte para buscar algo en la heladera decís -Sebastián- para llamar a tu mamá, aunque cuando ella venga y le decís ella te recalca que tenes piernas perfectas para moverte

4.- Vas por la calle picando los ojos de las personas que no te agradan

5.- Te vendas una mano y dices que posees los poderes de un dios, aunque todos saben que te la quemaste la semana anterior cuando intentabas aprender a hacer curry XD

6.- Te llaman a comer y cuando te sientas en la mesa lo primero que haces es agarrar el tenedor y los cuchillos y se los avientas a tu hermano (es una lástima que no tenga los reflejos como en la serie u.u … o.O´)

7.-Te ofreces a podar el pasto y corres alrededor de todo el patio gritando "soy un shinigami, abran paso a mi death style" (cabe aclarar que tus vecinos te temen y no se te acercan o algunos de ellos están tan acostumbrados a verte así que te ignoran olímpicamente al pasar junto a tu casa)

8.-Te compras un anillo plateado con una piedra azul y cada vez que alguien te ofende dices ser la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive

9.- Le pegas una cachetada a tu prima rubia y cuando te riñen lo justificas diciendo que es por q Sebastian no te detuvo (si tienes un familiar llamado así ten por seguro que te golpeara cuando nadie lo vea)

10.-Cuando llegas a un restaurant a todos los meseros con frak y cabello negro los llamas Sebastian (se te quedan viendo raro claro, pero como "el cliente siempre tiene la razón" no te corrigen aunque los hayas hartado todo el rato)

11.- Cuando a cada monja que se t cruza por el frente la acusas de P*#

12.- Cuando al enojarte con alguna persona le dices q la notaras en la lista de muertes próximas (lo se sigo con la monja pero...condenada!)

13.-Intentas cambiar el rumo de las cosas usando un separador rosa y una pluma con tinta rosa (el problema es que no tienes aquel librito donde todo lo que pasa esta escrito así que lo cambias por el diario de tu hermana)

14.- Se te quema la comida, cortas en trocitos lo q se salvó y llenas el comedor con la arena del gato (jamas en la vida te vuelven a dejar entrar a la cocina)

15.-Llegas a casa de tus tíos y empiezas a gritar KAWAIIII como loca mientras pones listones por todos lados

16.- Vas a todos lados con un Albert y cada vez que lo miras dices "me he retrasado 2 min" (es el reloj de Sebastian)

17.- Te compras pupilentes rojos y amenazas a todos diciendo que eres un demonio (lamentablemente eso no sirve con el bravucón de tu esc.)

18.- Te pones a jugar turista con tu familia y cada vez q caen en deportado, carcel o Australia t ries como maniatico y les dices "Arderas en rojas llamas"

19.- Intentas detener un tren con una sola mano y...Ok eso no -.-U nadie esta tan loco, y si acaso hubo uno pues digamos que habria un fan de kuro menos

Espero recibir mas para agregarlos a la lista!

1-3 :son de The Mad Doll`Yami Akuma

4:pertenece a Maricelechegaray

5-19: pertenecen a xxxIloveKISSHUxxx

grx por los puntos y espero mas de vosotros!

n_n


End file.
